Will the love last?
by Phoenix Potter-Malfoy
Summary: Will Sam and Christina ever be together or will something or someone get in the way. Rated M just incase. Chapter 4 is up!
1. Chapter 1

"You can't tell me what to do anymore!" I remember screaming at my father before I ran away from my dad, not long after I turned 16. my dad had refused to let me hunt with him anymore, although that wasn't the reason I'd left. My dad had been friends with John Winchester for years, I grew up calling John, Uncle. John had two boys named Dean and Sam; Dean had been 20 and Sam had been 16 when I left, and Sam was the reason I'd left. My dad had stated, one day completely out of the blue, that I was never to see Sam and Dean, ever again, which was when I'd left.

That day had been six years ago, and now John was missing, well not really missing he just went into hiding and Dean was scared. It was almost 7:30 in the morning on Monday, and I was getting ready for my 8:30 class at Stanford, University, when the phone rang.

"Hey De, what's up?" I asked as I checked the caller id and answered the phone, while pulling on my t-shirt.

"He still hasn't checked in. Chrissy this is really bugging me." Dean replied quietly, causing me to sigh gently and quickly zip up the zipper on my new jeans.

"Why don't you just leave him be De? Maybe he doesn't want anyone to know where he is and what he's doing." I suggested as I dug in my closet for my runners.

"He always checks in when he's hunting, he never forgets Christina, no matter how busy he is." Dean admitted before I heard him hit his fist against the Impala's steering wheel, which was quickly followed by an apology to the Impala, because it was his baby.

"You have a point. Want me to tell Sam? I have the same lecture with him today?" I asked, even though I haven't talked to Sam since, just after I'd left home at 16.

"Actually I'm on my way there, so we'll hang out while I'm there."

"Dammit De! Let Sam be, he wants a normal life, let him have one, at least let him graduate first!" I interrupted as I found my shoes and stood.

"I'm trying to let him be normal, but I think dad is going after the demon. I just wanted Sammy to know. I miss talking to him." Dean explained, concern for his father and sadness for the practical loss of Sammy evident in his voice.

"Alright, but do me a favour and come here first, please. When do you think you'll be here anyway?"

"Late tonight, that is if I don't get caught." Dean said as I heard the Impala's engine rev, and I could practically see Dean smiling.

"Fine stay safe, and don't get caught. Oh and De, take car of our baby." I joked, meaning the car. Dean laughed before repeating that statement to someone in the car, who laughed a very familiar tinkling, bell like, laugh.

"Is Allie with you?" I asked with a genuine smile on face, my question cause Dean to laugh as the phone was passed to the passenger in the car.

"Hey Chris, what's up hun?" Allie asked using the nickname she'd given me the first time I'd met her.

"Nothing much babe. Backseat or Front?" I asked her, before she laughed.

"Both. What about you? Only with a different person."

"Okay, I'm never riding in that car again. It depends on the person." I replied.

"Lets say Sam."

"The bonnet, in the middle of nowhere, with music blaring." I answered.

"Whoa, that's hot and kinky. I'll have to try that with Dean." Allie said.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWW, that's gross! TMI Allie! How are things going with Dean?" I asked, knowing something was up.

"We'll tell you and Sam, when we get there." Allie said, causing me to sigh in frustration, as I grabbed my apartment keys and my bag, which included my wallet.

"I hate to cut this short, but I have a lecture to get to. So I'll you two when you get here." I said as I headed towards the door.

"Love you hun! We'll see you soon." Allie said before hanging up and I left, heading for the main building.


	2. Chapter 2

"Knock! Knock! Knock!"

"Just a second!" I said before I put my bowl of popcorn down and hit the pause button on the TV remote. The only people I was expecting tonight were Allie and Dean, but they had a key, for when they were in town and I was in class, so I was curious to see who was at my door. I grabbed the gun from the end table and walked to the door.

"Hello—Sam!" I explained once I opened the door to find my first love, standing at my door holding a six pack of beer.

"I was wondering if, maybe, you wanted to hang out and maybe watch a movie. I brought the beer." Sam said as he lifted the beer.

"What are you doing here Sam?" I asked as I put the gun on the table, I usually put the mail on.

"Pizza and beer. I saw you in class and I actually realized that it was you, and I thought we could hang out." Sam explained quietly.

"Come on in, fair warning I'm expecting some people over later, but you're welcome to stay the night." I said as I let him in.

"Did I interrupt movie night or something?" Sam asked as he noticed the popcorn on the couch after he walked in.

"I was just watching Gilmore Girls and Smallville. Why did you decide to drop by now Sam, we haven't spoken since we were 16?" I stated as I turned Gilmore Girls off, secretly regretting that I wasn't able to see more of Rory's boyfriend, Dean.

"Look I'm sorry that we haven't talked since you left your dad for me, but I was stupid and scared that something like what happened to my mom would happen to you." Sam admitted shyly.

"Sam, I directly disobeyed my father, the only family I have left, to see and be with you, and you walked away. I was pushed away." I stated as I threw the TV remote down on to the couch.

"I know I disobeyed my father too and he watched me walk away. Why do you think I don't talk to him or Dean? I haven't spoken to either of them since I decided to leave and come here." Sam yelled as he put the beer on the table.

"That was because John didn't wan you to go to college! Mine didn't want me to see either you or Dean again. Given mine didn't tell me that if I walked out he door, never to come back. But you do have a brother who misses the hell out of you. You can call both of them, I can't call my dad!" I retaliated, holding back the tears that threatened to fall.

"How do you know what my dad said?" Sam asked with a shocked expression.

"Dean called me on my cell. He told me everything, in tears. I drove straight to the motel he was staying at, luckily in the same town I was living in at the time. Did you know that, I walked into Dean's motel room to see him with a gun pointed at his head? I had to tie him up until he was calm enough to explain." I explained as I wiped my eyes, as I remembered seeing Dean's hard as rock exterior, lying broken at my feet.

"Christina, I didn't mean to upset you. I'm sorry." Sam said, not realizing that he was reaching for me. I stepped away from him and looked away.

"I'm fine, why don't you pick a movie? I'll order the pizza." I suggested, motioning towards the movie cabinet by the t.v. Sam nodded and walked to the movie cabinet.


	3. Chapter 3

"Pizza will be here in 40 minutes." I said as I sat down on the couch, beside Sam.

"Great. I'm really sorry about what I said earlier."

"It's okay, Sam I'm fine really. What are we watching?"

"Uh, I saw that you had the brand new X-men movie, so I put that in. Is that alright with you?" Sam asked as he rubbed the back of his neck, clearly nervous.

"It's an awesome choice! I haven't seen it yet! By the way, the people coming over are—"

"Don't worry, I'll leave as soon as they get here."

"No! Umm, its Dean and a friend of ours." I explained at the exact moment I heard a key in the lock.

"Dean's coming?"

"Yeah, that's probably him at the door." I said before the door opened to reveal a tall, leggy red-head and an average height short haired blonde.

"Chris!" Allie yelled before rushing into the room.

"Allie! Sam this is Allie. Allie this is Dean's brother—"

"Sam! Gosh I've heard so much about you from Dean, he never shuts up about you, unless John's around." Allie gushed, causing Dean to turn slightly pink.

"Well De, are you going to stand there or what?" I asked, before Dean gave me a bear hug, complete with spinning me in a circle.

"Uh, hi Sammy." Dean said as he put me down and looked at his brother.

"What are you doing here?" Sam asked before Allie looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Dad, uh, hasn't checked in lately."

"So it's not like he hasn't checked in before."

"Sam, dad's on a hunting trip and he hasn't called lately." Dean pointed, while Sam looked at Allie.

"I'm a hunter and Dean's girlfriend, so I know all about the things that go bump in the night." Allie explained before the guys sat on the couch and began to talk.

"Come on, I'll make coffee, while we wait for pizza." I said as we walked into my small kitchen.


	4. Chapter 4

"Christina! Pack up, we're leaving!" Dean yelled almost an hour later, causing me to drop my piece of pizza. I looked at Allie quizzically before heading into the living room.

"Excuse me!? You had better repeat that, politely, otherwise I'll kick your ass to Hell and back, Dean!" I threatened with ha smile on my face. Sam laughed quietly from the couch and Allie giggled from the kitchen.

"Chrissy, sweet, sweet Chrissy, will you please pack some stuff that way you can come with me, my brother and my fiancée to find our dad?" Dean asked with his signature smile.

"That's better and yes I—wait did you say fiancée?!"

"Yes he did." Allie said from the kitchen. I looked at her, then Dean, then down to Allie's ring finger to see an emerald engagement ring. I screamed so loud that both boys covered their ears with the pillows from the couch, while Allie and I jumped up and down in happiness.

"I can't believe you're getting married, and to Dean of all people. No offence Dean." I said as I gave Allie a hug and looked apologetically at Dean.

"I know right. It was totally out of the blue, and in the middle of a freaking fight, against a damn djinn!" Allie explained with a smile and a quick glance at Dean.

"Damn De, I can't believe that you're getting tied down! You said you'd never be tied down, or that you'd ever get married. Congratulations!" I said as I literally threw myself into his open arms.

"Thanks Chrissy, now go pack." Dean commanded as he turned me towards my bedroom.

"Did I ever tell you that I find it scary that you know where my bedroom is?" I joked as Dean sat beside Sam on the couch and they turned on the movie.

"I already knew that Chrissy. You know how stubborn you are when it comes to me and Allie staying here. She refuses us the couch, but gives us the bedroom. I hate it." Dean said from the living room.

"It's better than the two of you, plus me in the same bed." I said before the movie actually started.

"Okay I'm done! We can go now! Guys?" I asked when I didn't get an answer. I walked into the living room to find Allie and Dean, unconscious on the floor, while Sam was pinned against the wall, by what looked like a demon.

"Hey! Get your filthy hands off my man!" I yelled before vaulting over the couch and kicked the demon in the balls, causing him to let go of Sam

"He's needed; he is the one I've been sent for. Anyone in my way has to die!" the demon said as he made his way towards me.

"Tell Azazel, to find someone else to be his bitch, and that Chris says hello. He knows who you mean, who knows he might just slap you at the mention of my name." I said before throwing a few punches at him. He didn't leave like other demons would have, he fought back. I blocked every blow he sent me, until I heard Dean groan and I looked his way to make sure he was alright. The blow sent me flying into my kitchen, breaking the kitchen table and smacking my head on the counter top. As I stood, my lip bleeding from the table breaking, the demon headed back for Sam, who was standing by the front door.

"Hey dickhead, you should have listened to the girl and stayed away from my little brother!" I heard Dean yell before I walked back into the living room and straight for the demon. I soccer kicked him in the face, sending the demon flying out the front door, which had opened somehow. Dean looked at me in shock; even I was surprised that I had done that. The demon disappeared as we noticed Allie sitting on the couch, nursing a cup of coffee.

"Sam are you alright?" I asked, rushing straight to Sam's side.

"I'm fine and I'm not little any more Dean! Let's get going before more of them get here." Sam said as he picked up one of my small bags and headed out the door.

"Did you?" Dean asked Allie, who nodded her head slightly.

"Did what?"

"Open the door. I'm telekinetic. I opened the door, right before you sent the demon into the hall." Allie explained before Dean put his leather jacket around her leather clad shoulders and picked her up.

"Sam's right, we should get going." Dean said before we left my apartment, my second bag in my hand and headed to the car.


End file.
